


26.

by larry_hystereks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, wholesome birthday goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: phil treats dan to a morning of warm birthday cuddles.





	26.

He wakes up the morning of his birthday alone. 

He’s wrapped in his duvet, leg sticking out partially and his head burrowed into his pillow. He throws an arm out, reaching across the sheets but finding the other side of the bed sadly empty. 

As he comes to his senses, wakes up further to see the late morning light streaming into their room, he hears humming from the kitchen, the sounds of pots and pans clanging. 

Dan sits up, stretching his arms over his head with a big yawn, scrubbing his face with his hand. 

He sees his phone light up out of the corner of his eye and grabs it, ignoring the list of notifications on his phone and clicking on the one that caused it to light up. 

_ Happy Birthday, Daniel! Give us a call when you get a chance! Love from the family, XOXO.  _

It’s sent from his mum’s number and he smiles, clicking on a few of his other birthday wishes and replying to some. 

After he finishes replying to some of his messages, he wills himself out of bed, slipping on a pair of sweats before he leaves their room. 

As soon as he opens the door, Phil’s humming enters his ears and he smiles softly, it only growing larger and fonder when he hears something clang against the floor that Phil must’ve dropped. 

Instead of going straight down into the kitchen to join Phil, he takes the short walk over to their lounge upstairs and to his piano. 

He sits down and starts playing, not necessarily to a particular song, instead just beginning with a melody. 

Dan continues that, until it morphs into an old radiohead song he learned when he was twenty. It sounds choppy and he barely remembers half the notes, but he still plays through it, laughing lightly every time he makes another mistake. 

A few years ago it would’ve killed him to sound this unpracticed, this unperfected, but now it just makes him giggle as he finishes out the song. 

He goes into another one, radiohead again, this one something more recent and something he’s actually been practicing. He smiles as he plays, proud of himself for not messing this one up as much. 

He thinks that maybe if he sets up actual lessons that he might get even better, but for now he’s more than happy that he’s been able to teach himself so many songs and play them decently. 

As the song comes to an end, movement catches his eye and he turns to see Phil standing there leaning against the doorframe. 

He’s still in his pajamas, glasses on his face, hair an absolute wreck, with a warm smile on his face. 

“How long were you watching me, you absolute creep,” Dan asks, unable to stop himself from smiling. 

Phil looks up towards the ceiling, raising a hand to his chin as if he was really contemplating his answer. 

“I’m not sure,” he says, looking back down towards Dan, “but it must’ve been a while because you look an entire year older.” 

Dan snorts and rolls his eyes, Phil just smiling widely at him. 

He sticks a hand out towards Dan that he grabs, Phil’s palm warm against his own. 

“Come on,” Phil says, “breakfast is ready, birthday boy.” 

Dan lets Phil tug him up and out of their lounge, following behind him as they make their way into their kitchen. 

Phil lets go of Dan’s hand only to pour himself a coffee and to take the tea bag out of the mug that had been brewing Dan’s tea. 

Phil hands the mug over to him and Dan mutters a quick ‘thank you’ before taking an all-too-hot first sip. 

“So where’s this breakfast I was promised?” Dan asks looking around their messy, but completely breakfastless kitchen. 

“Figured we could eat in the lounge?” Phil says, taking a sip of his own coffee. 

Dan nods, padding behind Phil as he leads them into their downstairs lounge. 

The DVD title screen for _The Goonies_ is already set on their tv, the blinds drawn to make the room darker and to add to the coziness Phil succeeded in setting up on their couch.  

Dan thinks he must’ve grabbed every blanket and pillow in their house, all thrown together on their sofa to create the perfect little cocoon for them to burrow themselves in to. 

The breakfast Phil made is already on their coffee table, plenty of bacon and pancakes for the two of them, two glasses of juice already poured. 

Dan looks at his boyfriend, watches him sit in the sofa and wrap himself in one of the blankets. 

It’s truly times like these when he wonders how he got so lucky to have someone like this in his life. 

Phil looks at him and raises the blanket at him expectantly, making Dan smile as he climbs into the cozy world Phil created, snuggling up against his boyfriend’s side instantly. 

“This is really nice, Phil, thank you.” 

Phil smiles at him and leans over pressing a warm kiss to his cheek with a smile. 

He grabs the remote and presses play on the DVD, the beginning titles starting to play.

“You’re more than welcome,” he says as starts piling some food onto his plate, “I figured I’d make the most of doing nothing alone for your birthday before we had to see our friends tonight for dinner.”  

Dan smiles at him again, leaning his head on Phil’s shoulder, taking a minute to completely enjoy this perfect moment Phil so expertly created. 

There’s fewer things Dan could want other than a movie date inside the comfort of his home with his best friend right there next to him. He feels safe and comforted wrapped in the blankets, unable to keep a smile off his face. 

“Are you sure we have to see them tonight?” Dan asks. “We can just do this all day instead. It is  _ my _ birthday after all.” 

Phil chuckles above him and Dan bets he’s rolling his eyes. 

“Maybe next year,” Phil says. “Next year we’ll go to a secluded island for your birthday, how’s that sound?” 

Dan smiles, leaning up slightly to snag a piece of bacon from the table. 

He takes a bite, nodding at Phil.

“Good plan,” Dan says, “I like the sound of absolute seclusion.”  

Phil chuckles again, pressing a kiss into Dan’s hair. 

“Okay, so this year we deal with sushi and cake with friends,” Phil says, “but next year deserted island?” 

Dan laughs in answer, snuggling himself against Phil, the other boy wrapping his arms around Dan to pull him in closer. 

He lets himself being engulfed in warmness, unable to stop the large smile from spreading on his face when Phil nuzzles his nose against the top of his hair. 

Even though its only just started, he supposes this birthday is a pretty good one after all.

 

_ fin.  _

**Author's Note:**

> hbd to our birthday bear i hope he had the Best day.
> 
> peep me on twitter @hystereks


End file.
